A's Messages
A's Messages By the Numbers *Sent to Spencer: 10 *Sent to Emily: 9 *Sent to Hanna: 18 *Sent to Aria: 7 *Sent to all four girls: 24 Other: *Sent to Ella : 1 *Sent to Mona: 1 *Sent to Anne: 1 Season 1 Episode 1: Pilot Sent to Aria: Aria: Maybe he fools around with students all the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad. -A Sent to Spencer: Poor Spencer. Always wants Melissa's boyfriends. But remember, if you kiss I tell . -A Sent to Hanna: Be careful, Hanna. I hear prison food makes you fat. -A Sent to Emily: Hey Em! I've been replaced, you've found another friend to kiss! -A Sent to all four girls: I'm still here, bitches and I know everything. -A Episode 2: The Jenna Thing Sent to Aria (also for Spencer, Emily and Hanna): Dead girls walking. -A Sent to Aria: When students kiss teachers, someone gets HURT. That's a promise I'll keep... -A Sent to Emily: Did you get a goodnight kiss? Here's one from me. xo... -A Sent to all four girls: If only she could see how guilty you look... -A Episode 3: To Kill a Mocking Girl Sent to Hanna: Heads up, hon. Hefty Hanna never gets the guy -A Sent to all four girls: Heads up, BFFs. It's open season on liars and I'm hunting... -A Episode 4: Can You Hear Me Now? Sent to all four girls: It won't be that easy, bitches -A Sent to Hanna: I Don't Need You Anymore. (song dedication on radio) Sent to all four girls: Ding dong the bitch is dead - scrunched piece of paper that blows towards them Sent to Ella: Informing her about her father's infidelity. Episode 5: Reality Bites Me Sent to Aria: Lucky you, Aria! Other girls have to do their homework. You get to do the teacher... -A Sent to Hanna: Now I know TWO secrets. Hanna got dissed... and Emily got KISSED! -A Sent to Hanna (also for Aria, Spencer and Emily): Ever wonder what's going on when your back is turned? -A Episode 6: There's No Place Like Homecoming Sent to Spencer: Kiss bye bye to your B.F.F. Sent to all four girls: Lions and tigers and bitches oh my! There’s no place like Homecoming. See you there, -A Episode 7: The Homecoming Hangover Sent to Emily (also for Spencer and Hanna): Thanks for getting Toby out of my way. --A Episode 8: Please Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone Sent to Spencer: Do it right. I'll be watching. Just like Tom Sawyer. --A Episode 9: The Perfect Storm Sent to Emily: There’s only so much you can bury, Emily. You’re not done with me yet. --A Hey Em -- You weren’t the only one with Great Expectations. Check it out. xoxo --A Sent to Spencer (also for Aria and Hanna) Define “desertion.” Seems like you’re about to lose Emily. Who’s next? --A Episode 10: Keep Your Friends Close Sent to Aria: Read page 22 -A Sent to Aria (also for Spencer and Emily) You found my bracelet. Now come find me. Good luck bitches. -A She knew too much --A Sent to Spencer (also for Aria and Emily) You're in the dark as Jenna. Looking for me in all the wrong places. -A Sent to all four girls: Camp Mona is a scavenger hunt. And I'm the prize. Come and find me bitches. --A Sent to Mona Unknown (Just about Hanna getting lipo) -A Episode 11: Moments Later Sent to Hanna Sorry about me losing my temper. My bad love, -A Episode 12: Salt Meets Wound Sent to Spencer Point, set, match! -xo A Sent to Hanna Like Mommy, like daughter. Can you run from the law on those legs? --A You'll get your $$$ back. If you do what I say. Sweet dreams, -A Episode 13: Know Your Frenemies Sent to Aria (also for Spencer, Emily and Hanna) Don't say I never gave you anything. Turn on your computer. -A Sent to Spencer Married for love or an Alibi? -A Sent to Hanna Go to 21 Main St. Ask for Hefty Hanna's order. -A Want the Money? Sit there and eat every one. --A You know how to get rid of it. --A Oink oink. -A Sent to all four girls A is for Alison not Amateur. Episode 14: Careful What U Wish 4 Sent to Spencer (Also for Hanna) Watch your backs. I didn't. -A Sent to Hanna Wanna keep Mommy out of prison? I've got a job for you. --A Job description: Heartbreaker. $200 for each dance with Lucas. --A Want a raise? $500 for every dance with Lucas. --A You have Lucas' heart. Now rip it out. Last dance $1000. --A Episode 15: If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again Sent to Hanna Wanna help Mama get $$$? Show Aria's mom what her kid's been hiding. -A Episode 16: Je Suis Un Ami Sent to Aria: Almost got you busted. Wanna know how? Ask Hanna! --A Sent to Hanna: Caleb's quiet, but how R U gonna shut ME up? --A Episode 17: The New Normal Sent to Spencer Jenna is gonna be soooo pissed. --A Episode 18: The Badass Seed Sent to all four girls: "Rat" me out, your blood's next. --A Episode 19 : A Person of Interest Sent to Aria, Emily and Hanna Breaking news Spencer Hastings is now a person of interest in my death -A Sent to Spencer You're getting colder. -A Episode 20: Someone to Watch Over Me Sent to Hanna Dear Hanna, try putting it back together. Kisses! -A Episode 21: Monsters in the End Sent to Spencer: Having any fun yet? Shut up, or I'll shut you up. -A Sent to Emily: Poor Em, You definitely have a type: Love me, lie for me. -A. Episode 22: For Whom the Bell Tolls Sent to Aria (also for Emily and Hanna): Buckle up Bitches, nothing is as it seems. --A Sent to all four girls: It's not over until I say it is. Sleep tight while you still can, bitches. -A Season 2 Episode 1: It's Alive Sent to Aria: Look Familiar? What's Missing? --A Sent to all four girls: I spy a liar. -A Episode 2: The Goodbye Look Sent to all four girls: Look at you, all alone in a crowd. I win! Xoxo -A Episode 3: My Name Is Trouble Sent to Emily: You can't play cat and mouse if the mouse moves to Texas. I need you here, Em. Congrats! -A Episode 4: Blind Dates Sent to Emily: So happy to have you on our A-Team! Sent to all four girls: Just my luck, diamonds are a girls best friend. -A Sent to Dr. Sullivan: NOSEY BITCHES DIE Episode 5: The Devil You Know Sent to Spencer: Would mommy hug a thief? Tell the truth Spence, or you'll get that ring when you least expect it. -A Sent to Emily: Hey, Em. Is it just me? Or does that suicide note look familiar? -A Sometimes the shortest distance from plot A to plot B is the long way around. -A Category:A's Messages